1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tissue ablation systems. More particularly, this invention relates to monitoring of flow rates of irrigation fluid within an invasive probe within the body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cardiac arrhythmias, such as atrial fibrillation, occur when regions of cardiac tissue abnormally conduct electric signals to adjacent tissue, thereby disrupting the normal cardiac cycle and causing asynchronous rhythm.
Procedures for treating arrhythmia include surgically disrupting the origin of the signals causing the arrhythmia, as well as disrupting the conducting pathway for such signals. By selectively ablating cardiac tissue by application of energy, e.g., radiofrequency energy, via a catheter, it is sometimes possible to cease or modify the propagation of unwanted electrical signals from one portion of the heart to another. The ablation process destroys the unwanted electrical pathways by formation of non-conducting lesions.
A known difficulty in the use of radiofrequency energy for cardiac tissue ablation is controlling local heating of tissue. There are tradeoffs between the desire to create a sufficiently large lesion to effectively ablate an abnormal tissue focus, or block an aberrant conduction pattern, and the undesirable effects of excessive local heating. If the radiofrequency device creates too small a lesion, then the medical procedure could be less effective, or could require too much time. On the other hand, if tissues are heated excessively then there could be local charring effects due to overheating. Such overheated areas can develop high impedance, and may form a functional barrier to the passage of heat. The use of slower heating provides better control of the ablation, but unduly prolongs the procedure.
Previous approaches to controlling local heating include the inclusion of thermocouples within the electrode and feedback control, signal modulation, local cooling of the catheter tip, and fluid-assisted techniques, for example irrigation of the target tissue during the energy application, using chilled fluids. Typical of the last approach is Mulier, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,395.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,924, which is herein incorporated by reference, describes a technique of limiting heat generated during ablation by determining a measured temperature of the tissue and a measured power level of the transmitted energy, and controlling the power output level responsively to a function of the measured temperature and the measured power level.
More recently, commonly assigned U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0030209 by Govari et al., which is herein incorporated by reference, describes an insertion tube, having an outer surface with a plurality of perforations through the outer surface, which are typically about 100 μm in diameter, and are distributed circumferentially and longitudinally over the distal tip. A lumen passes through the insertion tube and is coupled to deliver an irrigation and cooling fluid to the tissue via the perforations.